etopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Gus Kenworthy
Augustus Richard "Gus" Kenworthy (born October 1, 1991) is a British-born American freestyle skier, and businessman from Telluride, Colorado who competes in slopestyle and the halfpipe. Kenworthy won the silver medal in Men's freestyle skiing at the 2014 Winter Olympics in Sochi, Russia. Early life and education Kenworthy is the youngest of three sons of an English mother and an American father, Pip and Peter Kenworthy. He has two older brothers, Hugh and Nick Kenworthy. Kenworthy's father, Peter, has been the executive director of the Mountainfilm film festival in Telluride, since 2006. He is a former banker from Philadelphia, who worked in London (UK) for several years. Kenworthy's mother, Pip, is English and originally from Bristol, England. She was born into a large family, with eight siblings. After moving to London in the early 1970s, she began working backstage in costumes, at the Kings Head Theatre Club. She also ran a vintage booth at the Camden Lock Market. She emigrated with her then husband, Peter, and her sons, including then two-year-old Gus, to Telluride, in 1993. Kenworthy graduated from Telluride High School in June 2010. He could have graduated in 2009, but decided instead to take a year off to ski. It was announced in 2015, that Kenworthy would be taking classes at the University of California, Los Angeles part-time to study economics and business administration. After being asked by TMZ why Kenworthy wished to seek a degree he said, "I'm not going to ski forever, I need to be prepared for my future." Career Sports Kenworthy won AFP World Championships overall titles in 2011, 2012, and 2013. In 2014, he placed second at the Olympics in Sochi, Russia and won his first medal, a bronze, at the X Games in Tignes, France in the slopestyle event. He won the World Cup Men's Halfpipe in Park City, UT in 2015 and again in 2016 in Mammoth, CA, and finished second in 2017. He finished third in the Men's Slopestyle during the 2017 World Cup in Silvaplana, Switzerland. Former President Barack Obama announced in his last days of office that he has appointed Kenworthy along with Gabrielle Douglas & Carli Lloyd to the President's Council on Fitness, Sports, and Nutrition Business ventures Kenworthy is the Senior Vice President for Operations of Sherman Ventures, a group founded by his partner American singer-songwriter, and record producer; Tyler Sherman. The group has an estimated revenue of around US$25 million, and is the parent company to eleven restaurants, and a record production studio in Los Angeles that generates US$10 million in revenue a year, and is considered one of the top recording places in Los Angeles, California. Personal life In October 2015, Kenworthy came out as gay in an interview with ESPN. He said in a later interview with Attitude magazine that he picked to come out in ESPN because "I wanted to do it in my words and once and for all – and hopefully help kids that are in the same position I was." Rolling Stone noted the "freestyle medalist is the first action-sports star to come out." Kenworthy has been involved with American singer-songwriter, and record producer, Tyler Sherman since 2012. There relationship is under high demand, and there has been speculation that Sherman and Kenworthy might have there own reality television show in the future. The couple is known for there silly humor in the public, and for being a "model of the gay relationships". External links * Team USA profile for Gus Kenworthy * Twitter account of Gus Kenworthy * Instagram account of Gus Kenworthy